


What a...

by XpertiseAlexx



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Joseb - Freeform, M/M, Men in love, Smut, smut at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XpertiseAlexx/pseuds/XpertiseAlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph is asked by the Chief to do something Joseph normally wouldn't do for a case. Kidman, along with the help of a friend turn Joseph into the prefect undercover detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What a...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I had some free time today and I decided to write another story. This one is pretty long so I decided to cut this one up into a two-parter.

“Drag!? You want me to go undercover as a woman!?” Joseph asked the chief in disbelief.

“I’m afraid so Joseph” responded the chief awkwardly.

 

Sebastian was looking at the police chief in awe that he could request such a thing, while Kidman and Oscar were busy laughing and trying to gasp for air.

 

“Sir, couldn’t we find someone else for the job? How about Kidman?” Sebastian asked the chief, hoping that he would choose Kidman instead.

“I’m sorry Sebastian. We’ve been after Raul Villa for some time now and we need him in custody now. Kidman is still a rookie and I don’t want to risk Villa getting away again”.

 

Joseph looked at Sebastian with eyes crying out for help. Sebastian shrugged his shoulders knowing that there was nothing he could do. Joseph looked to Kidman and Oscar only to see them still laughing at what he was assigned to do.

 

“Sir is there no other option?” Joseph asked the chief with hopeful eyes.

“I’m sorry Joseph, but there isn’t. Our file on Villa stated that he was quite the ladies’ man. I’m hoping that he’ll reveal more information on his dealings to impress women”.

“But I’m not a woman! What if he tries anything funny?”

 

Sebastian looked at Joseph with eyes that said “I’ll kill him if he does”. This made Joseph feel a little better, but it wasn’t enough. His life and his very manhood were on the line.

 

“I understand sir” Joseph said to the chief in defeat.

“I know you’ll do a fine job Joseph. Just as a precaution Sebastian, Kidman, and Oscar will be in the surveillance van in case things go wrong.

“Yes sir” Joseph said while looking at his black dress shoes, knowing that they will soon be replaced with heels.

“Alright then. I trust you all to go over the plan together. We’re counting on you”.

“You got it chief!” Oscar said happily.

 

The chief left the meeting room to go about his business. The room was completely silent everybody looking at Joseph, while Joseph was still looking at his shoes.

“Soo…Joseph. I have a friend that performs at a drag club and owns his own drag queen store. Do you want me to call him up?” Kidman asked Joseph.

“Now you want to be helpful Kid” Sebastian said to Kidman with a displeased look.

“Look Sebastian, the chief is a stubborn man. Once his mind is made up it’s almost impossible to change it” Oscar said hoping to pacify Sebastian.

“I know that Oscar but why Joseph?

 

Kidman decided to answer that question.

 

“Because Joseph almost looks like a woman. A little makeup, a wig, and some fake boobs is all Joseph needs to pull this off. He gives off a feminine aura.”

 

Joseph looked at Kidman in shock.

“I do not give off a feminine aura Kidman! I am very manly! Right Sebastian?" Joseph asked Sebastian knowing that the answer was going to be yes.

 

Sebastian thought to himself and some of Josephs past sayings came into his mind.

“Sebastian…Do you think shirt goes with these pants or should I change my shirt?"

“Sebastian…How does my hair look? Are my glasses crooked?"

“Sebastian…Am I starting to look a little fat to you?"

 

Sebastian was so lost in thought he didn’t hear Joseph calling his name.

 

“Sebastian! Am I manly? Yes or no?"

“The very picture of manliness Joseph” Sebastian lied.

“See I told you!” Joseph said to Kidman with a triumphant look.

 

Kidman just scoffed and crossed her arms at Joseph’s response.

“Whatever you say Oda. I’m heading to my office and I’m giving Tyler a call” Kidman said as she collected her belongings and left the room.

 

“I better go too. I have patrol duty today and we all know how fun that is” Oscar said while getting up from his seat and stretched his tired muscles. Oscar said his goodbyes and also left the meeting room to his patrol car. Joseph sighed and looked at Sebastian.

 

“I really don’t want to do this Seb. What if he finds out I’m not a woman? What if he finds out I’m actually a man or worse… a cop?” Joseph was so close to giving himself an anxiety attack. Sebastian noticed this and used his legs to push the wheeled chair away from the table.

 

“Jojo come here and sit on my lap” Sebastian said with a worried look.

“Sebastian were at the office. What if someone comes in?”

“Jojo just do it” Sebastian demanded.

 

Joseph did as he was told not wanting to anger Sebastian. Joseph made himself comfortable on Sebastian’s lap and placed his head on Sebastian’s chest. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Joseph tightly and kissed his forehead.

 

“Jojo you’re going to do great, I’m sure of it. You’re one hell of a detective and you learn quickly. You got this”

“But Seb I don’t want to do this” Joseph said softly, while entwining his fingers with Sebastian’s.

“I know Jojo, but it’s a onetime thing. You’ll be done before you know it”.

“It’s not just that Seb. If I’m going to play a woman I’ll have to do what women do…including flirting. I don’t want to flirt with other men.”

 

Sebastian didn’t think of this. He was very possessive of Joseph. Sebastian knew this and so did Joseph. The very thought of some other man flirting with his Joseph was making his blood boil. Sebastian knew that for the very sake of this assignment he would have to keep his jealousy under control.

 

“You’re just acting Joseph. I know that you won’t really mean it. But for the sake of us both…try not to go overboard with the flirting.

“You don’t have to tell me twice Seb.”

 

Sebastian gazed into Joseph’s warm brown eyes and leaned towards him to give him a soft kiss. Despite how soft the kiss was it was just enough to send chills down Joseph’s spine. Their lips parted and they gazed into each other’s eyes, both knowing just what they meant without anything having to be said…I love you.

 

“Come on Joseph. Let’s get back to our office. We have a shitload of paperwork to finish”.

“Yeah. Let’s try to finish it as soon as we can” Joseph said smiling. And with that they left the meeting room and headed to their office to complete the day’s work.

 

Sebastian and Joseph were both in their office going over a missing person’s case, when they heard the familiar sound of heels hitting the floor. Kidman knocked on the door before she entered their office.

 

“Joseph I set everything up. You and I are heading to Belle’s Closet”. Kidman said almost wanting to laugh again.

“What the hell is Belle’s Closet?” Sebastian asked curiously.

“Belle’s Closet is a drag queen shop and my friend Tyler is the owner. Anything a drag queen needs, you can find there.”

“Do we have to go right now Kid? We’re trying to solve this case.” Joseph asked trying to get out of going to the drag shop.

“I already asked the chief Joseph. He said Sebastian is capable to handle it by himself for now.” Kidman smirked.

Joseph sighed in defeat and got up from his chair. He’d rather do one hundred cases than go shopping for “women’s” clothes.

“Alright…Let’s just get this over with Kid.”

“Joseph why don’t you go and head to Kidman’s car, I have to talk to her for a minute" Sebastian asked Joseph. 

Kidman handed Joseph the keys to her car.

“It’s the black Sedan Joseph. We won’t take long.”

“What are you going to talk about Seb” Joseph asked curiously.

“I was going to ask her if she uhh…watched the game yesterday.”

“Oh, okay. Well, I guess I’ll head to the car then”. Joseph exited the room, leaving Kidman and Sebastian alone.

“Kidman, I don’t want you to go overboard with Joseph. Try to take it easy on him…and nothing too revealing either”.

“Why Sebastian…If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re jealous”.

 

Sebastian looked at the floor with a very slight blush on his face.

“Don’t worry Sebastian. Tyler has been doing this for years, Joseph’s in good hands.”

“Years? Well as I said, just take it easy on him alright.”

“You got it. We’ll be back soon” Kidman said as she exited the office.

 

Sebastian made his way back to his desk, but was too worried about Joseph to concentrate on the case. He reclined his chair back and sighed loudly. “Good luck Joseph”.

 

Kidman made her way to her car and found Joseph sitting in the passenger’s seat trying to find a good song on the radio. Kidman opened the door to the driver’s seat and made herself comfortable.

 

“Nice car Kidman. How much did it set you back?” Joseph asked curiously.

“Not as much as you’d think. I have a friend at the dealership that gave me a nice discount.”

“Lucky you”.

“Listen Joseph I know you’re nervous but don’t be. It’s not like you’re going to do this again.”

“I know Kid. Sebastian and I already discussed this". Joseph sighed as he looked at the floor. Joseph looked back up at Kidman “I’m ready”.

“Good. Let’s go” Kidman said contently.

 

Kidman backed up the car and waited for the security gate to open. She drove out of the station parking lot and made her way to Belle’s Closet, it was only 30 minutes away from the KCPD. A lack of usual traffic allowed them to subtract 15 minutes from their travel and arrive sooner than anticipated.

 

“We’re here Joseph”.

“Already? That was pretty quick”.

“Didn’t you see the roads? There was no traffic at all. I guess a higher power really wants you to dress like a woman”. Kidman smirked.

 

Joseph didn’t respond. Both of them exited the car and were welcomed by a drag queen at the entrance of Belle’s Closet. She was fairly tall with bright red hair. Her face covered with heavy makeup, along with brightly colored eyeshadow and a purple lip color. She wore fishnet tights, a white tight fitting cocktail dress, and finished the outfit off with bright red shoes.

“Juli Sweetie! How are you doll, OMG it’s been ages”.

“What’s up Tyler? How have you been?”

She frowned and looked at Kidman with a look of disapproval.

“Uh uh uh…There’s no Tyler here right now!”

“Oh shit sorry…What’s up Foxy?”

 

Foxy smiled and walked up to Kidman to give her a hug that was long overdue.

 

“There we go! I have been just fabulous Juli. My shop has been doing A-mazing. Ever since Club Rouge opened everybody wants to be a drag queen.”

“I’m glad you’re doing well for yourself Foxy”. Kidman said sincerely happy for her friend.

 

Joseph cleared his throat to remind Kidman and Foxy that he was still there.

 

“Oh sorry Joseph. Foxy I want you to meet Joseph. He was the guy I was telling you about.”

 

Joseph held out his hand to shake Foxy’s.

 

“Joseph Oda. It’s nice to meet you” Joseph said with a friendly smile.

Foxy looked at Joseph’s hand waiting for a handshake, but hugged Joseph instead.

“Hello Joey! My name is Foxy Belle and welcome to my Stooorrreee! I cannot wait to fix you up!”

 

Joseph looked a little bit uncomfortable, so Kidman decided to break them up and cut to the chase.

 

“Now remember Foxy, he has to look like a woman. Can you do it?”

“Can I do it? Honey you are looking at the queen of drag queens! What did you have in mind for little Joseph? Natural or adorable makeup?

“Sexy makeup Foxy. I want him to look so sexy any man that looks at Joseph will want to do him.” Kidman replied with a devilish grin.

Joseph looked at Kidman in surprise. Before Joseph could even say anything to Kidman Foxy was already pushing Joseph in the Store.

“Ohh…I can do Sexy Juli” Foxy said as she licked her index finger and touched her thigh while making a sizzling sound.

“Perfect. Take your time Foxy”

“Wait a minute…Kidman!”

Kidman was in Foxy’s store reading a fashion magazine catching up on the latest fashion trends. It was hard for her to concentrate with Joseph’s constant talking and his refusal to cooperate.

“Oda! Let Foxy do her job and let me read my damn magazine!” Kidman said irritated.

“But you have no idea what she’s doing to me!”

“It’s all part of the process Oda” Kidman replied evilly.

 

One hour had past and Joseph was finally complete with his transformation. Foxy had given Joseph smokey eyes and used a pale pink lip stain to make his eye makeup stand out more. Joseph was wearing a black wig with loose curls and bangs covering his eyebrows. He was wearing a black tight fitting dress that hugged his body in all the right places. Foxy chose out black 6 inch heels and accessorized Joseph with a pearl necklace. He was also given press on French tip nails and a clutch bag big enough to hide his gun and badge, should he have to use them.

“Well Juli, what do you think?” Foxy said with anticipation.

“My god…Joseph? I could hardly recognize you. I’m impressed Foxy, even his fake boobs look real”. Kidman said astonished that this beautiful woman was actually Joseph.

“Who do you think you’re dealing with Juli? My word Joseph I could almost go straight for you”.

Joseph looked at Foxy and used his female voice that Foxy had thought him how to do.

“Please…who wouldn’t want a piece of me?” Joseph said in a seductive and feminine tone of voice. Joseph felt weird something he normally wouldn’t say.

“Joseph this is totally going to work! Thanks a lot Foxy, I owe you one. We have to go Foxy, Joseph and I have to go and prepare for our assignment.” Juli said as she pushed Joseph out the entrance door.

“You are so welcome Juli! Be careful okay and try not to scratch the pretty face”

“Alright I’ll be careful”

“I was talking to about Joseph, but you take care too”.

“Thanks a lot Foxy” Kidman said annoyingly and made her way to her car to head back to the KCPD. She couldn't wait until the boys got a look of the woman called Joseph. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. What a...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph is asked by the Chief to do something Joseph normally wouldn't do for a case. Kidman, along with the help of a friend turn Joseph into the prefect undercover detective. Joseph heads to Club Coachmen and things go bad when he meets the target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After working on the second part of this story I am finally complete. I must warn you this one does contain cursing and some smut towards the end.

Sebastian was taking a break from the missing person’s case and was in the breakroom making a fresh pot of coffee. He was thinking how people could be so inconsiderate and not put another pot after they finish it. That wasn’t the only thing on his mind; he couldn’t help but wonder how his Joseph was doing. He was so concentrated he didn’t hear Joseph and Kidman whispering by the door to the breakroom.

 

“Joseph he’s in here” Kidman whispered to Joseph.

“Do you think he’s going to recognize me?”

“Oscar didn’t even recognize you. Go ahead and put your disguise to the test”.

“I don’t know Kidman; I really don’t want Seb to see me like this”. Joseph said timidly.

“Joseph he’s going to see you like this anyway. You might as well get it out of the way”. Kidman said in a supportive tone, but really just wanted to see Sebastian’s reaction.

“You’re right…I’m going to go for it” Joseph said excitedly.

“That’s the spirit Joseph. Do you remember your name?”

“Of course I do…call me Jessica.” Joseph said happily, ready to mess with Sebastian.

 

Kidman walked into the break room first and instructed Joseph to come into the room when she said the word. Sebastian heard the sound of Kidman’s heels hitting the floor and broke him out of his deep thoughts.

 

“Sebastian are you busy? There’s someone I want you to meet”.

“What’s up Kid? Where’s Joseph I thought he’d be with you” Sebastian asked worriedly.

“Joseph is still with Tyler, he told me to pick him up when he’s done. Anyways I want you to meet my friend Jessica; come on in Jessica” Kidman said enthusiastically.

 

Joseph came in when his persona was called. Joseph walked in the room shaking his hips more than usual. He decided to flip his hair, to add a little something extra to his entrance.

 

“Hello there, my name’s Jessica. It’s nice to meet you” Joseph said in his feminine voice.

 

Sebastian thought that this woman was very attractive; which was strange because he hasn’t even looked at women since Joseph and he had fallen for each other.

 

“Hello Jessica. Sebastian Castellanos, pleasure to meet you” Sebastian said as he shook this women’s hand. He thought that this hand felt oddly familiar.

“Please the pleasure is all mine” Joseph said seductively.

 

Kidman caught Sebastian’s suspicious look and decided to intervene to avoid Joseph’s surprise being ruined early.

 

“Jessica’s going to be working with us Sebastian” Kidman said enthusiastically.

“Oh really, in what department?” Sebastian asked curiously.

 

Joseph decided to interrupt their conversation and reveal himself. He relaxed his throat and talked in his normal voice. “I’ll be working with you in the Villa case Seb”. Sebastian looked at Joseph in utter shock, this beautiful woman was his Joseph. Kidman could hardly control her laughter when she looked at Sebastian’s face.

 

“Joseph? What the fuck? I didn’t recognize you!”

“That’s kind of the point Seb” Joseph said innocently.

 

Sebastian was thinking about what other men would think about Joseph. If Sebastian thought this Joseph’s persona was hot, than other men would think so too. His blood began to boil just thinking about it. He turned to Kidman with a displeased look.

 

“Kidman I told you not to go overboard!” Sebastian shouted.

“I didn’t go overboard Sebastian; Tyler did. Besides I told him to keep it natural” Kidman lied.

“You call this natural? Joseph looks like a woman any man would want to fuck!”

 

Joseph interrupted Sebastian and Kidman’s pleasant conversation.

 

“Sebastian no one is going to…do that, but think about it; me looking this will boost our chances of our assignment being a success.”

 

Sebastian wasn’t listening; he was too busy thinking about other men fucking Joseph, his face in disgust. Joseph was his and only his. He would kill any other man that tried to touch Joseph. Joseph shook Sebastian shoulders lightly to try and get his attention.

 

“Sebastian I’ll be alright. I swear to you if he goes too far I’ll try my best to cool him down.” Joseph said trying to convince Sebastian.

“And what if you can’t Joseph? What then?”

“Sebastian I know I can handle it. You have to trust me okay?”

 

Sebastian knew that Joseph would never do anything to hurt Sebastian, physically or emotionally.

 

“I trust you Joseph” Sebastian said reassuringly.

“Thank you Sebastian” Joseph said kissing Sebastian’s cheek. He forgot he was wearing a lip stain and left his lip imprint on his cheek. “Sorry Seb, I forgot” Joseph said laughing. He took out a napkin from the clutch and started wiping his cheek.

 

Kidman looked at her watch and was surprised to see that it was 5:30 pm already. She decided to interrupt Sebastian and Joseph’s moment to begin preparing for their assignment.

 

“Hey guys it’s getting kind of late. Let’s get Oscar and start this over with already”.

 

“She’s right Joseph. You ready?” Sebastian said prepared to complete a task he detested.

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be” Joseph said speaking in a feminine voice again.

 

 

At the KCPD parking lot Oscar and Sebastian were busy making sure that the surveillance truck was in perfect shape, just in case they had to chase Villa. Oscar was checking the tire pressure, while Sebastian was checking the trucks engine in case it needed some minor maintenance. Kidman was making sure that the equipment in the van was working perfectly and Joseph was busy putting on the small microphone in his ear and was able to conceal it perfectly because his long hair. Sebastian closed the hood of the truck and made his way towards the others.

 

“Is everybody ready” Sebastian asked pleased with the conditions of the truck.

 

Everybody nodded in agreement and wasted no time to get in the van. Oscar was in the driver’s seat, Kidman was sitting next to him in the passenger’s seat, and Sebastian and Joseph sat in the back. Oscar drove out of the lot and headed to the club Villa would normally visit; The Coachmen. It was a good thing that they left early because the streets of Krimson City were always littered with traffic at night. Sebastian sighed in frustration, feeling like he’s been in the truck for ages. Joseph looked towards Sebastian and tried to ease his boredom.

 

“Relax Sebastian, we’re almost there. It’ll just be a few more minutes”. Joseph said softly.

 

“I don’t like being cooped up in small places. The station got a nice donation from the Mayor, you think they’d buy a bigger truck” Sebastian complained.

 

“If we’d have a bigger van don’t you think that would make things more obvious?” Oscar said as he was driving through the city streets. Sebastian didn’t respond; he just exhaled loudly, crossed his arms, and laid his head back on the side of the truck. Joseph was telling the truth when he said that they were near Club Coachmen. Oscar parked the truck a block away from the club to avoid any suspicion from Villa or his henchman. Sebastian opened the back door for Joseph to get out. Joseph straightened his dress and gave Sebastian a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Wish me luck Seb” Joseph said nervously.

“Good luck Jojo” Sebastian said as he kissed Joseph’s cheek back.

 

Joseph closed the back door and started walking toward the club. Joseph wasn’t surprised to find a long line outside of the club. As he was walking toward the end of the line, the man guarding the front came up to Joseph and talked to him.

 

“Hey pretty lady, where do you think you’re going?” the guard asked, while he secretly sucked in his gut.

“I’m going to the end of the line and wait for my turn” Joseph said shyly.

“No you’re not; I can’t a vixen like you stand out in the cold” said the guard as he opened the door for Joseph to enter. Joseph couldn’t believe his luck; he could actually finish this assignment sooner and get out of his ungodly heels.

“Well aren’t you sweet” Joseph said seductively. The guard shivered a little at Joseph’s sexy voice.

“Step right on in” the guard said as he made way for Joseph to enter. Joseph could hear people outside shouting and cursing at the guard because Joseph was allowed in while they had to wait. Joseph could swear that a woman called him a slut too. Joseph entered the club and was greeted by multicolored lighting. He looked toward the dancefloor to find it completely packed and a few couples dry humping each other. He looked away and made his way to the packed bar. He raised his arm to his ear to turn on the microphone. Sebastian and Kidman were greeted with loud music that made them turn down the volume on their headsets.

 

“Shit! Why does that have to be so loud” Sebastian said annoyed. Kidman put back her head phones and responded. “Because it’s a dance club Sebastian”. Oscar was busy in the front seat looking out for any suspicious people. Sebastian raised his hand to the headphone set and tried to reach Joseph via microphone.

“Joseph come in Joseph. Do you read? Over”.

 

Joseph heard Sebastian and did his best to respond through the loud music. “Loud and clear Seb. Kidman can you hear me?”

 

Kidman raised her hand to the headset and responded “Perfectly Joseph. Any sign of Villa?” Kidman asked.

 

“No sign of him anywhere. Does this club have a V.I.P. area somewhere Kid?”

 

“Yes there’s a V.I.P. area in the back. See if Villa is back there and try to get his attention”.

 

“How do I do that?”

 

“Try dancing in front of him. Make sure you shake your hips a lot, it always works” Kidman replied surely. Sebastian looked at Kidman with a look of disapproval when she told Joseph to dance.

 

“Joseph you better watch it” Sebastian said to Joseph in a commanding tone.

 

“Don’t worry Seb, I promised didn’t I” Joseph said to an irritated Sebastian.

 

Joseph made his way through the packed dance floor, careful to try and avoid bumping into someone. His efforts were in vain; he bumped into a tall man with brunette hair, a blue plaid button up shirt, loose fitting jeans, and brown dress shoes.

 

“Watch where the fuck You’r” He stopped mid-sentence when he saw how sexy the person was that bumped into him. “Damn sexy! Sorry for cussing. Want to dance with a stud like me?” he asked sure of himself that the answer was going to be yes.

 

Sebastian managed to hear this and his blood was beginning to boil. Kidman also heard and was muttering to herself; “Come on Joseph…Foxy taught you well”.

 

Joseph Looked at the man, flipped his hair, and placed his hand on his hip; “Please you’re lucky to even be in my presence” Joseph said in a seductively bitchy voice. Joseph could hear Kidman laughing and Sebastian saying “That’s my Jojo!” through the microphone. The man looked at Joseph in disbelief that he’s been turned down.

 

“Wait a minute…Your turning ME down?”

 

“Did I stutter? Or do you need me to talk slower for you?”

 

“Fuck you, you dumb bitch!” the man said angrily.

 

“Obviously you don’t take rejection well…and you wish you could fuck me” Joseph said as he turned around and used his hand to flip his hair. The man grabbed Joseph forcibly and was prepared to strike Joseph, when he was stopped by a man grabbing his hand. His jet black hair was slicked back, his beard was expertly groomed and he had piercing light blue eyes. The bigger man was wearing an all-white tuxedo, with a black shirt underneath that was unbuttoned just enough to show his chest. He was wearing black shoes that matched his belt. His face had a grim expression as he looked at the other man. Joseph had finally found Raul Villa.

 

“Were you about to hit a woman you son of a bitch” Villa twisted this man’s arm. He snapped his fingers with his free hand to summon his henchmen. “Get this son of a bitch out of here! I don’t want to see his face here again”. His henchman did as they were told and grabbed the man who wasn’t leaving without a fight. “Are you alright babe?” Villa asked Joseph.

 

“Yes I’m fine…Thank you” Joseph replied nervously.

 

“Good. What’s a beautiful woman like you doing by yourself? You here with your boyfriend?” Villa asked curiously.

 

“I-I was supposed to be here with friends, but they didn’t show up” Joseph thought about his last question and decided to lie. “I don’t have a boyfriend”.

 

Sebastian overheard this and said “What the fuck! You do have a boyfriend!” Sebastian said for Joseph to hear.

 

Villa looked at Joseph with interested eyes “Well…why don’t you sit with me at my table and maybe we can fix that” Villa said pushing Joseph towards his table without even waiting for Joseph to answer.

 

Kidman looked at Sebastian letting him know that Sebastian has found Villa. Sebastian was secretly praying that Joseph would be alright. Joseph looked at Villa who was busy ordering more bottles of hard alcohol.

 

“Do you want anything specific to drink gorgeous?” Villas asked Joseph.

 

Joseph didn’t know what to say, his body couldn’t handle alcohol. He didn’t want to risk getting drunk and having his cover blown. “I’ll just have what you’re having” Joseph said quietly.

 

“Oh we got an adventurous woman…I like that. Gimme two bottles of vodka, one bottle of tequila, and several shots of whisky”.

 

“Shit!” Joseph said to himself quietly, he really should have just ordered something weak. Sebastian radioed Joseph. “Joseph do not drink any alcohol, you know you can’t handle it”.

 

“So what’s your name beautiful?” Villa asked wrapping his arm around Jessica.

 

“My name is Jessica” Joseph said trying to escape Villa’s arm.

 

“Jessica? Beautiful name, it suits you.” Villa said while he placed his hand on Joseph’s thigh. This caught Joseph by surprise and he pushed his hand away.

 

“Hey! That’s not very polite” Joseph said firmly.

 

“We got us a shy girl…Don’t worry by the end of the night I’ll be touching more than just your thigh” Villa said leaning back and crossing his legs. Joseph wasn’t getting a good feeling about this.

 

“Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom” Joseph said as he was standing up. Villa forcibly grabbed Joseph’s shoulder and pushed him back in his seat.

 

“Nuh uh uh…You’re not going anywhere. I’m taking you home with me” Villa said as he took a drink from his vodka bottle.

 

“What is your problem? I’m not going anywhere with you” Joseph said sure of his decision. Sebastian overheard what Villa said and was starting to worry for Joseph’s safety.

 

“Do you know who I am bitch? I’m Raul Villa and I get whatever I want”.

 

“I don’t give a shit who you are! Now let me out of here NOW!” Joseph demanded.

 

“You don’t want to talk to me like that bitch. I can make you disappear if I wanted too, but I’ll save that for later; after I fuck you.” Villa said laughing sadistically.

 

Sebastian overheard what Villa said and was furious at this point. He took his headphones off and threw them at the truck floor in anger “Fuck this! I’m going in there!” Kidman and Oscar looked at Sebastian and tried to convince him not to.

 

“Sebastian, Joseph has his gun with him. He’ll be alright.” Kidman said trying to reassure Sebastian.

 

“Yeah Sebastian! Joseph is a good shot and can shoot him without killing him.” Oscar added in. Sebastian could still hear Joseph and Villa’s conversation going on in the background.

 

“How do you want me to fuck you, doggy style? Missionary?”

 

“You are NOT going to lay a finger on me” Joseph said yelling.

 

Sebastian got his gun and exited the van furious. Kidman and Oscar knew that there was nothing they could do anymore. Kidman picked up her phone and called the chief “Chief we’re going to need back up here now!” Sebastian made his way to the entrance of Club Coachman and was stopped by the guard.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” the guard asked. Sebastian plucked his badge out and pressed it to the guards face.

 

“Get out of my way unless you want to go to jail for obstructing justice!” Sebastian commanded.

 

The guard did as he was told and moved away from the door with his arms up in defeat, letting Sebastian know he was complying. One of Villa’s henchmen saw Sebastian come in and ran to tell his boss. “Raul! Raul! There’s a cop here let’s book it man!” the man said panicking.

 

“Where!?” Villa said angry.

 

“The front entrance we got to book it man!”

 

Villa looked at Joseph and saw the microphone in Joseph’s ear. “You’re wearing a wire bitch!” Villa walked up to Joseph and slapped him with all his might, knocking Joseph to the floor.

 

Sebastian saw what happened and pushed through the crowd. “Get out of my fucking way! Villa You’re under arrest!” Sebastian shouted.

 

Villa headed toward the back exit of the club, but not without giving Joseph a warning.

 

“You better pray that I never find you! If I do I’m going to gut you like a fucking fish!” Villa said as he exited the club.

 

“Kidman! Oscar! There heading out the back!” Sebastian radioed Kidman.

“I called for backup Sebastian!” Kidman replied.

 

Sebastian didn’t go after Villa, He was more concerned about Joseph’s wellbeing. “Joseph are you okay? Let me see it!”

 

“I’m fine Seb really it doesn’t”

 

“Let me see it Joseph!” Sebastian shouted, interrupting Joseph. His abrupt voice scared Joseph and he did as he was told and moved his hand. Sebastian was shocked to find a large, deep red bruise on Joseph’s face. Sebastian was furious that Villa hit Joseph.

 

“I promise you Joseph when I find him I’m going to put a bullet in his fucking head”. Sebastian said hugging Joseph. Joseph didn’t say anything and simply hugged Sebastian back.

 

The chief arrived at the club and asked the manager to clear out the club; to which he complied. The chief walked up to Sebastian and Joseph, shocked to find the bruise on Joseph’s face.

 

“Jesus Joseph, What happened?” the chief demanded.

 

“Our cover was blown and I radioed Sebastian for assistance while I tried to get away. One of his goons saw Sebastian coming and warned Villa. Before he left he slapped me and made a death threat. He said he was going to find me and kill me”.

 

The chief was shocked at what Joseph told him. “My god…so he knows who you are?” the chief feared.

 

“No, my identity wasn’t revealed. He’ll remember me by the name Jessica.” Joseph said timidly.

The chief sighed in relief “At least he doesn’t know who you really are. He can’t kill someone that doesn’t exist. Listen Joseph, you’ve had a long day? Why don’t you and Sebastian head on home we can handle it from here.”

 

“Are you sure chief?” Sebastian asked.

 

“Yeah we got it from here. You guys go on home, have a nice night” the chief said, disappointed the mission went bad.

 

“Thank you sir” Joseph said quietly.

 

Sebastian took Joseph’s hand and led him to the entrance. Kidman and Oscar ran up to Joseph who was still wearing his disguise.

 

“Joseph! Thank god you’re all right” Kidman said as she pushed Joseph’s hair out of the way to get a better look at his bruise.

 

“Joseph you okay?” asked Oscar worried for his friend’s wellbeing.

 

“I’m fine you guys really. Good job today guys, I’ll see you tomorrow” Joseph said as he made his way to the van.

 

“You guys I’m taking the van home with me. Can you guys a hitch a ride with the chief” Sebastian asked hoping they’d say yes to get Joseph home sooner.

 

“Of Course” Oscar replied.

 

“No problem with me Sebastian. Take care of him okay” Kidman told a tired Sebastian.

 

“You bet I will”. Sebastian said knowing he didn’t have to be told. Sebastian said his goodbyes and left to the surveillance van. Joseph already had already turned the van on, so no warming the car up was necessary. Sebastian sat in the driver’s seat and prepared to head home. It didn’t take long for them to arrive home because the traffic had died down. Sebastian parked the van where their usual car would be parked and exited the car. Joseph did the same and walked closer to Sebastian than he normally would. Sebastian wrapped his arm around him and walked into the apartment building. Sebastian retrieved the house key from his pocket and unlocked the door, allowing Joseph to enter the home first. Sebastian turned on the lights, while Joseph made his way to the bathroom and locked the door. Sebastian walked towards the locked bathroom door.

 

“Joseph let me in please”. He didn’t get a response. “Joseph please let me in” Sebastian begged.

 

Joseph listened to Sebastian’s pleas and opened the door. Sebastian walked in to find Joseph out of his disguise already. Joseph was standing in only his underwear; his wig removed and was busy taking off his makeup. Sebastian hugged Joseph from behind and kissed the top of his head.

 

“I’m glad to have my old Jojo back” Sebastian said happily.

 

Joseph removed the remaining makeup and applied a balm to his bruised face. He turned to face Sebastian and kissed him softly, which Sebastian accepted.

 

“You’ll always have me Seb. The only man I want to be with is you” Joseph whispered so only Sebastian could hear. Sebastian kissed Joseph passionately, he took a risk and said what he wanted to say.

 

“Joseph I want you…right now” Sebastian said as he placed his forehead to Joseph’s. Joseph kissed him back, while removing his underwear.

 

“You can have me Seb” Joseph said as he took Sebastian’s hand and led him to their bedroom. Joseph kissed Sebastian while taking off his tie, vest, and dress shirt. Sebastian pressed his bare chest to Joseph’s and kissed him back just as passionately. Joseph pushed Sebastian towards the bed and undid his belt and pants. He lowered Sebastian’s underwear to reveal his growing member, which Joseph accepted in his mouth. Sebastian hissed in pleasure as Joseph bobbed on Sebastian’s appendage further and further into his mouth.

 

“Damn…shit Joseph” Sebastian said in ecstasy. Joseph stopped sucking and got on the bed, lowering his face in a pillow.

 

“Sebastian please…fuck me” Joseph said begging.

 

Sebastian didn’t have to be told twice. He fingered Joseph until he was good and ready to be fucked.

 

“Sebastian please…stop teasing me” Joseph said softly.

 

“Alright Joseph” Sebastian said wasting no time to enter Joseph. He neared himself to Joseph and stuck his member in Joseph’s eager hole. He thrust in and out, only to be turned on further by Joseph’s moans. “Joseph turn around, I want to see your face”. Joseph did as he was told and flipped around to make eye contact with Sebastian. Sebastian lowered himself to kiss Joseph.

 

“Sebastian…deeper” Joseph said softly.

 

Sebastian did as he was told and thrusted deeper and deeper into Joseph, while Joseph was digging his nails into Sebastian’s back. Sebastian’s grunts got louder and louder, enjoying the feeling Joseph gave him. Joseph felt a very familiar feeling and let Sebastian know.

 

“Sebastian I’m going-I’m gonna come” Joseph said panting for air.

 

“Go ahead and come Jojo” Sebastian said as his thrusting got faster and faster. Joseph couldn’t hold back anymore and came all over his chest, his breathing now heavy and fast. Sebastian wasn’t long from his orgasm and with one final thrust he came in Joseph, falling on Joseph and kissing him passionately. He pulled his member out of Joseph and laid next to him, breathing heavily. Sebastian opened his nightstand and pulled out a wet napkin to clean Joseph and himself off. He started off with Joseph, cleaning off his chest and spreading apart Joseph’s ass to clean the semen that oozed out of his abused hole. Sebastian folded the napkin in half to clean his head of any remaining semen. Sebastian lifted the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around Joseph and himself. Joseph snuggled closer to Sebastian, both of them still naked. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Joseph and kissed his lips softly. As best as Joseph tried to stay awake with his lover, his efforts were in vain as he slipped into the arms of Morpheus. Sebastian looked down at his sleeping Joseph and whispered “I love you Joseph. So much” while giving him his good night kiss like he always did. Sebastian looked at the clock not surprised to find that it was already 3:30 am. “Good Night, Jojo” Sebastian said kissing Joseph once again. As long as Sebastian had Joseph, he was the happiest man in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was my first sex scene be kind lol. I really hope you guys enjoyed this and look forward to my next story. Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that you guys enjoyed this one. I am now righting the second part and will be finished soon. Thank You for reading.


End file.
